FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to a mixing circuit and is directed more particularly to a signal mixing circuit suitable for use with, for example local intercommunication devices, such as two-way radios or telephones. The present invention relates also to a transmitter-receiver for such intercommunication.